memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Ghosts/Teaser
The Valiant is in front of a damaged Aurora-class battleship. On board the ship Colonel Tyson, Lieutenant Commander Sinclair, Thea and Lieutenant Commander Gomez are walking through the corridors amazed by what their seeing. This ship is litterly well preserved Commander Gomez says as she looks around the corridor. Colonel Tyson looks at her. Well it wasn't that damaged by the Wraith during their war but it did take one hell of a beating though from asteroids and comets, so far so good let's tag this vessel for Atlantis to bring back for study and possible use it wouldn't hurt to have two Aurora-class battleships at our disposal Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the away team. Jenny looks at him. Colonel so you're not gonna tell Ms. Queen about what you experienced with the alternate Daedalus? Jenny asked as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. I've not gotten around to tell her about it Will says as he looks at her. Thea walks up to the group. Tell me about what? Thea says as she looks at them. Gomez looks at her tricorder. Colonel with your permission I'd like to take Commander Sinclair to the armory to see if there's any drones that we can equip to the starbase Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. Thea is a bit confused. Ok Will what is going on ever since you came back from the alternate universe both you and Typhuss haven't told me what got you all shaken up Thea says as she looks at him. Will looks at her and breathes. All right we encountered an alternate Starbase Atlantis and it was under the command of mine and Sara's daughter her name was the same as our daughter Julie Will says as he looks at her. Thea looks at him. Honey I'm not mad at you or Sara as Typhuss has told me before there's a lot of alternate universes out there that somethings are different from this one Thea says as she looks at him. Will smiles at her. I hope this away mission didn't take you away from our daughter Will says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. No as you say I need to stretch my legs from time to time Thea says as she looks at him. Sinclair and Gomez show up. Colonel the ship is ready for tractor tow to starbase Commander Sinclair says as she looks at Colonel Tyson. Will looks at her. Very well let's get back to the ship Will says as he looks at them. The Valiant tows the ship to Atlantis and allows the shuttle tugs to tractor it into the starbase. On the bridge Commander Keller looks at him. Another successful mission sir Commander Keller says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. He nods at him. You've got the bridge I'll be in my quarters I've got a dinner date with my wife Will says as he looks at him. Jack smiles. Tell Thea I said congrats on the birth of her baby Commander Keller says as he looks at him. In their quarters Will and Thea are having dinner. Will I need to talk to you about something I still wanna move to Star City we can use Laurel's loft to live in Thea says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. We had that talk a few months ago and I thought I was clear we're not living in a loft where you got the hell beaten out of you by a member of the League of Assassins Will says as he looks at her. Thea gets frustrated. Fine let's just raise our child on this ship sometimes I don't get you Will Thea says as she gets up and leaves as Will leaves their quarters to get some air. He sees a strange woman in all white. Hello? Will says as he's trying to get the woman's attention. But she just keeps walking towards him speaking in Ancient and he covers his ears.